You have a sister?
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Are you SURE your last name is Levin?""Yeah, why wouldn't I be?""Because thats MY last name!"-Kevin apparently has a 14-year old sister, she's evil, and-Vilgax is still alive! What the hell! Gwevin OCxOC & eventually BxJ: rated T 4; violence, lang., ect
1. Levin's meet again

Me: ok! so, this is my VERY first Ben 10: Alien Force story. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and Ive decided to put it up...tahahaz :P so go easy on me guys, okie dokies?!:P plz and thank you. so yeah. ummm...I hope you guys like it! lolz.

Reejiie: YAAAY-this is so awesome OMG OMG OMG

Me: Yeah-I know my story is(JK! XD)! :D

Reejiie: -obnoxiously- no not that!

Me: PffSH! _WELL_!

Reejiie: I can eat sushi with my feet! XD HA! how sweet is that?! -eats sushi with feet-

Me, Kiyruo, and Jordan: -rolls eyes, rubbs temple swith shakin head back and forth slowly- sigh...

Me: Ok! so yeahz! anywayz! tahaz. enjoyz! and R&R plz! XD

Reejiie: -last minute randomness- SUSHI ROCKS!! XP

Me: SHUTUP!! DX

(oh yeahz! btw sry its so short XP if ppl like this story Ill put up the second chapter soon-its lots longer)

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien force or any of their characters...I DO own Angie though! she is DEFINATLY mine! lolz. and I also own the idea for this story...and this story I guess maybe? XP yeahz. :P _**

ENJOY!! XD

"We're here…!" Kevin told Gwen and Ben. Ben sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"FINally!!" Gwen laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't _that _long…" Kevin shut off his precious little car and they all got out.

"So…Is this the place?" Kevin asked Ben.

"It should be…" he said, opening his plumbers badge map. Just recently a plumber called out for help.

"Then let's go!" Kevin smirked and he, Gwen, and Ben walked towards the warehouse. It was pretty dark so no one could really see anything as well. But suddenly, they heard a big crash.

"It came from over there!" Gwen pointed over to an area behind the building and ran towards it-Ben and Kevin not so far behind. When they turned the corner to the back of the warehouse they all gasped. There was a girl there; she was about 14 or so. She had Brown hair with bleachish (blonde bleach)/greenish highlights that went only like, a 1 ½ inch passed her shoulders. She had a short sleeved black shirt on that had white shapes and birds and ribbons and stars and other weird things on it, all compact together in the middle. She also wore light blue, with some darker blue horizontal striped shorts that were only 3inches in length-black, flat, Roxy shoes with dirty white laces and white writing on them, and her eyes were bluish/grayish with hazel around her pupil. But the only thing they were gasping about was that she had lighting coming out of her hands and some out of her eyes. Gwen narrowed her eyes and threw a pink fist at the random girl.

"Huh…?" the girl turned around and her eyes widened. The fist hit her, surprisingly hard, and she skidded acrossed the rocky ground, finally hitting a tree with her back, horizontally. She screamed in pain.

"What the heck?!" she yelled at them, struggling to talk a little bit after having the wind knocked out of her. Kevin touched the warehouses brick/cement wall and absorbed it.

"Take this!" he cried, running towards the 14 year-old. She got up rubbing her back and grunting. She blinked at Kevin with a zombie like expression, he did the same but they both shook their heads and got back to planet Earth. She snapped her fingers on each hand and then lightning was surrounding them again.

"DITTO!" She punched him in the face and his brick/cement covering broke away while being thrown into a couple of garbage cans.

"Kevin!" Gwen cried, running over to him. Ben looked at his watch.

"Its hero time!" he finally picked the alien he wanted and slammed down on the watch. He did his awesome (yet awkward) transformation thingy majgig and turned into Echo Echo.

"Echo Echo Echo!" The many Echo Echoes shouted out. "Your-going-down-um…-you!" He said in Echo Echo's weird voice. The girl clenched her fist and screeched/grunted in annoyance.

"I _HAVE _a _NAME_!" she put her hands on her hips. "It's Angie. Angie Levin." She smirked. "It's nice to meet you…" As Gwen and Kevin were helping up the injured plumber, they froze and Gwevin whirled her head around to Kevin-so did Ben…well, Echo Echo.

"…LEVIN?!"


	2. convincing her

ME: aHAZ!! I fianlly updated :P lolz. hope u guys likes it!! Im kinda sick right now, so it might take me a while for chapter 3, too...sryz XP but enjoy while u can!! :D

R&R PLZ!! XP

Kevin's eyes widened in shock and confusion. But Angie only raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Are you SURE your last name is Levin?!" Kevin asked, still in shock. He left Gwen to help up the plumber. Gwen understood and helped up the plumber by herself.

"Are you ok?" she asked. The plumber nodded.

"Yes-I think so…" he smiled weakly. Angie scoffed and laughed.

"Uh, yeah?! No duh I am! Why wouldn't I be?" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose, that was sort of like Kevin's (and not as BIG-more normal and it looked pretty tahahaz XP) in the air.

"Because that's MY last name!" he started getting a little angry. Angie's eyes shot open and her arms dropped down by her sides. She looked at Kevin and his friends with her eyes widened.

"Wait…what?!" she exclaimed. Ben turned back into regular Ben (ok not fair! He didn't get to use his coolieoz moves!! XP) and murmured loud enough so that everyone could hear it.

"I guess being a bad guy runs in the family…" Gwen nudged him harshly in the arm with her elbow.

"Ben!" she narrowed her eyes. Then turned back to Kevin and Angie.

"Wait-so are you guys like…related then?!" she asked, kind of in shock herself. Both Angie and Kevin nodded their heads. Kevin then had a light bulb go off in his mind.

"I remember now!" he breathed. "When I was 2 my mom had a baby…girl…" he backed away slowly. "Before her and dad didn't want me anymore…!" Angie finished his sentence. Gwen and Ben's jaws dropped.

"YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR SISTER?! AND HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!" they both screamed. Angie covered her ears and clenched her teeth.

"Ouch! YES! No will you two PLEASE-just SHUT UP?!" Angie screeched back at them. Kevin rolled his eyes at all of the yelling and continued on.

"But-how could you remember something like that?! You were only a baby when that happened…!" Angie shrugged.

"I-I don't know! That's something that I just remember…" she tapped her chin in pure confusion.

"Well then…what do we do know?" Ben asked shrugging his shoulders, looking Angie up and down. She sent him a glare and stuck her tongue out; he narrowed his eyes then looked at Kevin.

"I-I don't know…!" Gwen said. "WOW Kevin!" Gwen laughed sheepishly. "I never knew you had a little sister! (No duh-rolls eyes-)" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"EHEM that's EVIL!" Ben coughed loudly. Kevin glared at Ben then turned back to his little sister.

"That's right…" he rubbed his chin then crossed his arms, so now he and Angie were in the same standing position. Gwen looked back and forth between the two.

"Wow…you guys are more a like than I thought…!" Gwen raised an eyebrow. Kevin squinted his eyes and smirked.

"Except the whole, good side, bad side deal."

"So? What's wrong with being on the bad side?" she grinned evilly. "Weren't you on it once? These dudes I used to work with said there was a dude named Kevin Levin, which I thought was just a coincidence, that used to do the same thing I did…then they said you teamed up with these two losers." She said, referring to Gwen and Ben.

"HEY!" they both said in unison. Kevin stayed silent. He like, SERIOUSLY had NO idea how to explain that one.

"Hm." She smiled. "Guess I stumped you on that one, huh?" Kevin growled.

"What's you problem?!" Kevin yelled, clenching his fists. Angie frowned at first, but then rolled her eyes.

"I don't _have _a problem! _You're _the one with the problem!" She yelled back. Poking him in the chest, which was as high as she was. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're a mistake!" Kevin growled. Gwen scoffed.

"Ke-vin!" Angie was hurt at first but then shook it off.

"If I'm the mistake then what are you? A disaster?" she smirked, her arms still crossed. Kevin finally cracked.

"WHY YOU-HEY?!" Kevin was held back by humongosaur.

"Kevin! Have some self control, will you?!" Ben ordered in annoyance. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down!" she yelled. "She's a little sister! That's what little sister's do! Get over it!"(OOOHHH-someone's getting feisty XD tahahaz.)Kevin clamed down only a little bit, because he didn't want to piss Gwen off even more. Angie giggled evilly and stepped back.

"Oopsy! Did I hit a sore spot?" Kevin took a deep breath and Ben turned back to normal, letting go of Kevin.

"Look…" he started gruffly. Angie stopped laughing and put a straight face on. "I was on the bad side, that's true. BUT-I made someone a promise. So I'm going through with it. And if what Ben said is true, you'll do the same as me and help us." He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Angie was in deep thought.

"Umm…hello?! I'm EVIL dude! Do you not see that?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air. Kevin just kept his arms crossed and kept on staring her down.

"NO!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Um, ehem, actually…" the plumber Angie was fighting earlier, spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "Its kind of a rule, that if relatives, such as yourselves, meet up once again, the younger on must go along with the other one…"

"What?! WHAT KIND OF FREAKING RULE IS THAT?!" Angie screamed at the plumber. He squeaked and shrunk down to the ground.

"I don't know! I didn't make the rule!" he said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I think it was to make sure that there wasn't another relative war-it happened along time ago and all the great rulers/plumbers in the galaxies feared it would happen again! THAT'S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!!" he squeaked and ran behind Gwen and Ben.

"This is so weird…!" Gwen groaned. Angie rolled her eyes.

"UG! WhatEVER! Fine! Ill go with you! But that DOESN'T make me a 'goody-goody'!" she warned in a dangerous tone. Everyone flinched. Kevin grinned victoriously. Score 1 for older brother!

"Glad to hear it." Angie growled.


	3. Meeting mom

Me: sry its always taking me so long to update. thanks for all of the reviews so far, u guys!!! I didnt think this story would get any! haha. Im working on chapter 4 right now, so that'll hopefully be up soon, too! this chapter isnt that good cuz I reall didnt wanna type it(Im just like that) so sry for the sloppiness. ok! enjoy! R&R pwease!!!

* * *

The car ride over to Kevin's place was full of awkward silence. But the thing on both of Angie's and Kevin's minds, was how would their mom take it.

"So…um…how are you gonna tell her?" Kevin asked Angie. Angie turned her head over to Kevin with her eyes widened. She scoffed.

"Me?! Why don't you tell her! YOU'RE her son!" In the backseat both Ben and Gwen looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, you're her daughter!" Kevin argued. Angie was quiet for a moment then looked back out her window.

"I'm no ones daughter…" She mumbled. Kevin looked at her, almost sorry for her, then looked back at the road in front of him. They finally came to Kevin's house and Kevin turned off the car. They all got out and Angie whined.

"Um…you sure we cant wait till-like…later-to do this…?"She took a step back from the front door.

"Your not scared, are you?" Kevin smirked and Angie stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"No! I just, don't want to freak out your mom so late…" Ben looked at his watch; then remembered that it doesn't tell time.

"But it's only six thirty!" Angie shot him a glare and he cleared his throat. Kevin looked at Angie seriously.

"And she's not my mom-she's OUR mom." Angie frowned and sighed.

"Fine..." she finally said. "Let's just get this over with." Kevin opened the door and they all stepped in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kevin called. You could hear heels on a tile floor growing louder and louder.

"Hi, honey!" Mrs. Levin walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. "So I see you have friend over?"

"Hi!" Ben and Gwen said in unison.

"Hello, Ben. Hello Gwen!" Their mom smiled. "…and whose this?" she put down the dish towel and noticed someone hiding behind Ben. Ben moved aside revealing Angie. Mrs. Levin's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…" she took a step forward.

"Mom..." Kevin began. Before he could even finish, she sprinted over to Angie and hugged her as tight as she possibly could.

"Oh, Angie!" She sobbed. Angie was almost shocked by the big hug that she didn't know rather to start attacking her or to just hug back. But she hugged back (knowing that the other option probably wouldn't go well...), and her mom hugged tighter.

"Uhg-cant-brea-eathe!" Angie gasped for air. Mrs. Levin sniffled and let go; now holding Angie by her shoulders.

"Sorry. Oh my goodness! How much you have grown…" She sniffled some more. Gwen, Ben and Kevin all looked at each other, and then smiled. Mrs. Levin looked into Angie's eyes. She saw a twinkle then smiled with a tear running down her cheek.

"You have your father's eyes...!" She finally rubbed her eyes dry of tears and kissed Angie on the forehead. "I'm sorry…probably too mushy for you, huh?" Angie shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked Kevin's mom. She laughed, which was cut off by her swallowing.

"Yes, dear. Ill be ok." Kevin smiled greatly at his mother then looked at Angie. Angie's expression looked as though she was holding back her _true _feelings. He could tell. Her eyes were red and teary…and she sniffle a couple times-but nothing big. _Hm…you'd think chicks that are like, a mini-version of my mother would burst into tears by this time-although she _is _evil…_ Kevin looked over his new baby sister. She had her moms rich brown hair (just with bleach blonde/green highlights), she had her curvy figure, she had the freckles, the same nose, same petite feet, same porcelain skin; _if only she had moms black eyes, like me…then I'd be living with clones…_

"Why don't you guys sit down, and Ill get you all some cookies…?" Angie's face lit up and a curious twinkle in her eye appereared.

"Chocolate chip…?" she asked. Her mom nodded with a smile.

"Of course!"

"Yum!" she rubbed her tummy and sat down in the middle of the couch. "Ill have 3!"


	4. Emmett, who?

**Me:** Hey guys, sry I havent updated in a while :] I've been kinda busy lately, so yeah...and Ive just been really lazy...-.-

**Jordan:** Pff...not suprising...

**Me:** -grabs Jordan by ear/ear lobe and drags him out of room-

**Jordan:** OUCH! Hey now! Geeze woman, I was joking! Well, mostly...

**Me:** -Tugs Jordan's ear even harder-

**Jordan:** Hey-! OUCH OUCH OUCH!!!

**ReEjIiE:** Hehe! You're getting hurt! ^^

**Me:** Alright, sry about that guys! Sry if this chapter is kinda short...Ill try and make another one soon! I most likely WILL though, anywayz cuz my parent/teacher conferences were today...and lets see...I have two A's (in gym and music), a C+, a C, a D+...or, idk something like that...I think I forgot a grade there...lolz. ANYWAYZ!!! Point is: Grades, bad. Missing work=LOTS. Mom=not happy with daughter. Weekend=doing ALL of my freaking missing work and turn it ALL in on Monday...great-sarcastic-! Shit...Im screwed.

ANYWHOS-I hope ya'lls enjoy dis 4th chapter of...........................!!!!!!!:

**_YOU HAVE A SISTER?!?!?!??!?!?!?!???????????????!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!_** (OMFG!!! XD)

Enjoy everyonez :P!

**:]**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, or any of their characters. But, I do own the idea for this story (I guess), and I guess I would also own Angie, in this case. Since she _IS_ my creation.

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Emmett, who?_** **:P**

"Wow. She said that? Then why didn't you tell her off, stupid! Oh…well-oh well!" Angie scoffed and then took another bite of her cookie. "I would SO adopt you…but…ya know…actually, I just got back. I was at my mom's house yesterday and-Yeah-no my REAL mom. Yeah I guess. Well-" Suddenly the sound of her doorbell reached and filled the young teen's ears. "Oops, gotta go, T. Ill tell ya bout it later, k? Haha, ok bubi!" Angie got up, put her cell phone in her back pocket and jogged over to the front door. She looked through the window and saw that it was Kevin, Gwen, and Ben. Her smile faded slightly as she opened the door.

"Oh, hi…" She crossed her arms and legs and leaned on the door frame. "What's goin' on?"

"Nuthin-just makin' sure you aint doing any evil behind our backs…" Kevin answered casually. He stared Angie in the eyes, and Angie did the same back. She rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Oh, come ON! Don't you trust me?" she made a cute face and put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah-like I trust myself." Everyone paused and stared at him for a second; Angie raised an eyebrow-obviously amused by the situation. "No-wait-"

"Oh forget it. I was just eating a cookie and talking on my cell." And, as if on cue, her cell phone rang (her ringer being Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects). She looked at the caller ID and made a face. "Here, come on in." She opened the door wider and then shut it behind them. She pressed the talk button on her phone's keypad and put it up to her ear.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Gwen, Ben, and Kevin all ventured into her small condo's living room, looking around. It _seemed_ pretty normal. Well, that and the place looked like it belonged to a bunch of wild teens.

The couch was a bright blue; it was ripped in some places-which were then covered up with duct tape. It also had weird, random writing and drawings all over it. On both sides of the couch were some funky chairs. One was furry, and was a neon green color. The other one (on the other side) looked like it was made out of mesh basket material…just it was probably made out of something stronger like actual metal. It was hanging by a chain from the ceiling and was sphere-shaped just it had a medium sized opening. Two pillows-one neon orange with a smiley face on it and one purple-and a white blanket were neatly placed inside of it. There was also a wooden coffee table placed in the middle of all this randomness. The walls were a calm yellow (graffiti every now and then showed up) and a large black shag rug covered the cherry-wood flooring.

Ben noticed Kevin was staring at the ceiling, with a nearly smirking look on his face. He lifted his head to see what he was preoccupied with, then noticed a small disco ball just hanging there.

The weird thing was that…

Kevin had a disco ball at _his_ place, too.

"Well, then, why didn't you call _him_?!" The others turned to Angie, who was glaring at a plant with silly string on it in the corner of the room. "Ug! Again?! Geeze. Ok, ok fine. Let me go get him…one second." She held the phone on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"EMMETT!!! WAKE UP-PHONE FOR YOU!!!" the gang covered their ears, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Wake up? It's like-noon!" Gwen exclaimed. Kevin crossed his arms.

"…and who the heck is this, _Emmett _guy?" He questioned. His little sister just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. She was about to start yelling again, but just as she was going to open her mouth they heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

They were surprised to see a boy with messy black hair (his hair is, in a way, 'emo-like'-to say the least. Hard to describe.), a dark navy blue muscle shirt, and black boxers slide down the railing and jump off; landing square in front of Angie. He grabbed the phone from her and put it up to his ear.

"Ye'llo?" he greeted into the phone.

"You could've at least put some PANTS on ya know?" Angie growled at him. Emmett just shrugged and gave her a smile. She crossed her arms and turned away from him; now once _again_ her and Kevin were in the same position.

"You guys _really_ have to stop doing that…" Ben sighed. Kevin just ignored his comment. He was busy staring down Emmett.

Why was he here-in his LITTLE SISTERS HOUSE?!

…And why has he just woken up?

Do they sleep in the same bedroom?!

Same _BED_?!

"Oh, shush up." Angie was now standing in front of him with a disapproving frown on her face. "I know what you're thinking. He's just a friend-he needed somewhere to spend the night tonight so I let him stay here."

But Kevin was still suspicious. They all were. Something wasn't right…

"Oh…" They heard Emmett say. He cleared his throat; everyone looked at him.

"Um, Angie?" He whispered. She turned to him-arms still crossed-and evened out her eyebrows.

"What?"

"We-kinda got a problem…uh-do they…?" he eyed the others in the room and Angie nodded.

"Yeah they know about aliens, the plumbers, ect." She furrowed her eye brows. "Why?" Emmett sighed.

"It's _them _again." Ben looked back and forth between the two.

"…Them who?!" he urged. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck while handing Angie her phone back.

"Um, we-don't exactly _know_-but we know for SURE that they're aliens."

"Yeah," Angie added. "They've been hanging around for a while. Causing, also, lots of trouble downtown by some warehouses along the pier. We sent some people out there to investigate a couple days ago, but we haven't heard from them since. That's why I was fighting that one plumber when you guys found me-I thought he was a bad guy and had something to do with it…I was actually going down there myself later today but then you guys came by." Ben tapped his chin with one of his index fingers. Gwen noticed him thinking and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You think it might be the DNAliens?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised is all I'm saying for right now." He replied in a serious tone. He was about to say something else; but was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett shook his head forcefully, and stood in front of Angie once more. "You were gonna go down there by yourself? You didn't tell me that! Did you even think about how dangerous it might be?!" he started shaking her by her shoulders. But she managed to push him away and keep a straight face.

"I wasn't going to _tell_ you because I didn't want you holding me back-again!" Now it was Emmett's turn to get angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I don't, 'hold you back'! You're just being a drama queen."

"Excuse me?! _Drama queen_?! I am so NOT a drama queen! And besides! YOU'RE the one who always-"

"Uh, hello? Still hear, ya know?" Emmett and Angie turned to Kevin. He smirked then waved with his fingers in a mocking manner. "Hi."

"Shut up, Kevin."

"Aw, come on, now is that anyway to talk to your older brother?"

"Be quiet! I don't care if you're my older brother!

"Now, now, Angie! Inside voices!"

"URG! Kevin I'm gonna-!"

"YOU GUYS!" yelled an aggravated Gwen.

"WHAT?!" the siblings shouted back.

"Will you _please_ stop fighting for now and save it for later?! Ben's plumber badge just went off!" Kevin took his own plumber badge out of his pocket. It was flashing and beeping, too.

"Mine, too."

"What does it mean?" asked Emmett.

"It means," Ben began, "We've got trouble."

**_-END OF CHAPTER 4!!!_** ^^

* * *

**Me:** PLZ R&R!!! ^^ I hope you guys liked it...!

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5!!!:**

Haha, no just kidding I havent even started chapter 5 yet XP lolz sryz.

BUT ITS STILL COMING SOON!!! XP

**-RKL22**

**:]**


End file.
